Honey, I Digitized Kirby
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede's latest monster is controlling all of the appliances in Cappy Town. So Kirby goes to cyberspace to stop the monster.


Honey, I Digitized Kirby

One morning, King Dedede and Escargoon were contacting Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises, Dedede," said the salesman. "How can I help you?"

"I want you to send me a monster to defeat Kirby," said Dedede.

"You're in luck because we have a special monster in stock," said the salesman.

"What kind is it?" asked Dedede.

"It's called Plasma Wisp," said the salesman. "This monster is capable of controlling cyberspace."

"Really?" asked Escargoon.

"Yes, Plasma Wisp can control electrical appliances through cyberspace," explained the salesman.

"Send it right away," said Dedede.

"Of course but we'll have to deliver it in cyberspace," said the salesman.

"Fine, just get that monster to go after Kirby," said Dedede.

Later at the castle's living room, Tuff is playing a hand held video game device while Tiff is reading a book. Kirby is watching Tuff playing the game.

"Take this," said Tuff as he played his game.

Tiff looked up from her book. "Tuff, don't you think you should stop playing that video game?" asked Tiff. "You've been playing it for a few hours."

"This game is fun," said Tuff. "Right, Kirby?"

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tiff just shook her head. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like finished making lunch.

"Tiff, Tuff, lunch is ready," said Lady Like.

Tiff put down her book while Tuff turned off the game. Both siblings went to the table. Kirby joined them.

"Wow, this looks delicious," said Tuff.

They began eating their lunch. Suddenly Tuff's video game device turned on.

"Tuff, you didn't turn off your game," said Tiff.

"But sis, I've already turned it off," said Tuff looking confused.

The device floated in the air and charged at Kirby. Tuff was shocked to see his device going after Kirby.

"My video game device is attacking Kirby," said Tuff.

Just then, all of the appliances in the living room started moving.

"What's going on?" asked Sir Ebrum.

The appliances attacked Tiff, Tuff, their parents, and Kirby.

"Let's get out of here," said Tiff.

They ran out of the room and closed the door.

"There's something wrong here," said Tiff.

Suddenly Fololo and Falala appeared.

"Tiff, Tuff, Kirby come quick," said Fololo.

"Yeah, there are appliances running amok all over Cappy Town," said Falala.

Tiff and Tuff gasped.

"Come on, let's go," said Tiff.

She, Tuff, and Kirby followed Fololo and Falala to the village. When they arrived, they were shocked at what they saw. Cappies are being chased by various appliances. Lights have been flickering on and off in homes. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby heard a scream inside Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. They went inside the restaurant and entered the kitchen. They saw an oven spewing fire at Chef Kawasaki.

"Help!" cried Chef Kawasaki.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby managed to get Chef Kawasaki out of the restaurant before he was burned.

"Thanks," he said when they were out of the restaurant.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala saw the mayor and went over to him.

"Mayor, what's going on here?" asked Tiff.

"All of the appliances in Cappy Town started attacking the Cappies," said the mayor. "Even my car is affected."

He pointed at the street where some of the Cappies are being chased by the mayor's car.

"Why are the appliances going haywire all of the sudden?" Tuff wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Dedede is behind this," said Tiff.

Unknown to Kirby and his friends, Dedede and Escargoon are watching the chaos from the castle's balcony.

"Our scheme is working perfectly," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, Kirby is going to be done for," said Dedede.

He and Escargoon laughed evilly.

Back at the village, the mayor is trying to calm the Cappies.

"Please remain calm, I'm doing my best to resolve this," said the mayor.

Unfortunately the Cappies didn't hear him since they were too busy panicking over the situation. Tiff knew that she, Tuff, and Kirby must resolve this problem.

"Let's go find Meta Knight," said Tiff.

So she, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala went to see Meta Knight. They found him in his room at the castle.

"Meta Knight, the appliances are attacking Cappy Town," said Tuff.

"Yeah, we think King Dedede is behind this," said Tiff.

Meta Knight nodded. "Right you are," said Meta Knight. "It seems that a monster is controlling these appliances."

"A monster!?" said Tiff. "We need Kirby to stop it."

"There's just one problem; the monster is inside cyberspace," said Meta Knight.

"Cyberspace, what's that?" asked Tuff.

"It's a place where all of the data and electric current for devices are stored," explained Tiff.

"In order for Kirby to defeat the monster, he needs to go to cyberspace," said Meta Knight. "Fortunately I have a way for Kirby to go to cyberspace."

Meta Knight led Kirby and his friends to a room. Inside the room, there is a ray. Meta Knight went by the ray.

"This device will digitize Kirby and send him to cyberspace. Kirby will be able to defeat the monster controlling all of the appliances. We'll be able to communicate to Kirby when he's in cyberspace." said Meta Knight.

"Alright Meta Knight, send Kirby to cyberspace," said Tiff.

The ray was aimed at Kirby. Meta Knight pulled the switch and the ray shot a beam at Kirby. Kirby soon disappeared. Kirby reappeared in cyberspace. Meta Knight turned on the computer and Kirby's friends saw Kirby on the screen.

"Kirby, you're okay," said Tiff. She is glad that Kirby is in cyberspace.

Kirby looked up and saw his friends on a screen. "Poyo," replied Kirby.

"Kirby, the monster is located in the center of cyberspace; but there will be dangers ahead so you need to be careful," said Meta Knight.

"But don't worry, we'll help you guide you to the monster," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded as he knew that his friends were counting on him. Kirby began moving towards the center. Kirby took a few steps when mini monsters appeared.

"Nightmare Enterprises must have sent other monsters to stop Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"Kirby, you need to defeat these monsters," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded. He knew he had to beat these mini monsters in order to progress. Kirby began inhaling the mini monsters. He inhaled a couple of them and spat them at the remaining mini monsters. After the mini monsters were defeated, Kirby continued on his journey. Meanwhile at the castle, Escargoon was checking the progress in the cyberspace. He then noticed something on the screen.

"Your Majesty, come quick," said Escargoon.

Dedede ran up to Escargoon. "What is it, Escargoon?" he asked.

"We have a problem," said Escargoon. He pointed at the screen. Dedede looked up and his mouth dropped open. He saw Kirby attacking mini monsters in cyberspace.

"What's Kirby doing in cyberspace?" asked Dedede in shock.

"It seems that Kirby is going to defeat Plasma Wisp," said Escargoon.

Dedede became angry.

"I can't let Kirby ruin my scheme," said Dedede.

Dedede contacted the mini monsters in cyberspace. The mini monsters saw Dedede's face on a screen.

"Listen here, I want you to stop Kirby's progress," Dedede told the mini monsters. "Kirby cannot reach the center of cyberspace."

The mini monsters nodded and headed towards Kirby. Tiff and her friends saw Dedede's face on a screen in cyberspace.

"Oh no, Dedede had found out that Kirby is in cyberspace," said Tuff.

"And now more monsters are heading towards Kirby," said Tiff.

Kirby saw that both his friends and Dedede are on separate screens.

"Kirby, more monsters are heading your way," said Tiff.

Kirby saw the group of mini monsters heading towards him. Kirby charged at the monsters and battled them. Dedede saw Kirby's friends on a screen in cyberspace.

"Kirby's friends are communicating Kirby in cyberspace," said Escargoon.

Dedede grumbled. "I can't let Kirby foil my plan," he said.

Dedede and Escargoon watched as Kirby battled more mini monsters and progressing through cyberspace.

"Kirby is defeating the mini monsters," said Escargoon. "At this rate, Kirby is going to reach the center of cyberspace."

Dedede grumbled some more. "I'm going to get rid of that pesky puffball one way or another," he said.

After beating the horde of mini monsters, Kirby continued through cyberspace. Meta Knight checked on Kirby's progress.

"Kirby had almost reached the center of cyberspace," said Meta Knight.

Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala cheered.

"Kirby is almost close to the monster responsible for this mess," said Tiff.

Kirby had finally arrived at the center of cyberspace. Kirby saw the monster. The monster is a glowing mass of green plasma with white floating gloved hands and blue eyes. Kirby's friends saw the monster.

"That must be the monster controlling the appliances in Cappy Town," said Tuff.

Kirby and his friends saw Dedede laughing.

"You got that right," said Dedede. He faced Plasma Wisp. "Alright Plasma Wisp, defeat Kirby," ordered Dedede.

Plasma Wisp fired electricity from his hands. Kirby managed to dodge it. Plasma Wisp began fire electric blasts at Kirby but Kirby avoided the attacks. Kirby charged at the monster but Plasma Wisp produced electricity from its body. Kirby got zapped by the attack and flew backwards. Dedede laughed evilly.

"Plasma Wisp will fry Kirby," said Dedede.

Kirby tried to attack the monster but the monster fired electricity at Kirby thus preventing him from hitting the monster. Tiff saw that Kirby is in trouble.

"Kirby, suck it up," ordered Tiff.

Kirby inhaled Plasma Wisp's electricity. He then transformed into Spark Kirby.

"Go Spark Kirby," said Tuff.

Plasma Wisp fired some electric blasts but Kirby dodged them. Kirby fired electric blasts at Plasma Wisp. The monster got hit by Spark Kirby's electric blasts. Plasma Wisp fired an electric beam but Kirby countered the attack with his electric beam. The two attacks were pushing each other but Spark Kirby's electric beam overpowered Plasma Wisp's electric beam. Plasma Wisp got electrocuted by Kirby's attack. Kirby finally produced electricity from his body and the electricity zapped Plasma Wisp. The monster exploded thus causing all of the appliances to shut down. The Cappies let out a sigh of relief as they knew that Kirby had saved them. Kirby discarded his copy ability as his friends cheered for his victory.

"Kirby foiled my scheme again," said Dedede.

"Looks like Kirby pulled the plug from your plan," Escargoon joked.

Dedede hit Escargoon with his hammer and he faced Kirby.

"You may have won this time but I'll be back," said Dedede.

Dedede's screen disappeared in cyberspace. Kirby looked at his friends and smiled.

"Alright Kirby, we're sending you back," said Tiff.

Meta Knight pulled the switch and Kirby disappeared in cyberspace. Moments later, Kirby reappeared. Tiff hugged Kirby.

"Kirby, I know you can do it," she said as she hugged Kirby.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Tuff smiled. "I guess I should take a break from technology," he said. Tuff turned to Kirby. "Come on Kirby, let's go play outside," he said.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala headed outside. Tiff smiled and headed outside. Only Meta Knight stayed behind.

"Kirby, you've done well," he said to himself.

Meta Knight knew that Kirby will always save the day, no matter how much trouble there is in Cappy Town.


End file.
